The use of wireless systems in communication is continuously increasing. In some cases, wireless communication is replacing wired communication networks because the technology has advanced such that wireless communication systems can offer service quality equal to or exceeding the quality of wired networks.
The increased use and number of wireless systems have introduced some problems. In general, wireless systems and base stations of the systems are designed for maximum sensitivity rather than selectivity. This is one cause of degradation in the overall performance of wireless systems.
Standards committees and national regulatory bodies (such as the FCC in the US) provide system specification framework for interoperability of different air interfaces allocated in different frequencies worldwide. However, all possible interference scenarios cannot be accounted for, and as more of the global population migrates to mobile wireless networks each user will contribute more to the interference background, bringing the presence and management of interference to the fore. In wireless communication systems, interference can have a significant effect on the expected performance. Especially out-of-band interference is a problem in growing wireless networks.